Iridescent Hearts
by AquaBluez17
Summary: An arranged marriage, by the Grim Reaper A surprising affair, by Cupid's Arrow. An unexpected pregnancy, by Hera's Approval. A predicted attack by Aison Himself. The start of a bizarre 7th year by Janus's insistence alone.
1. Amber Ruby Malfoy: Crazy Grim Reapers

**Hey guys! This is one of my new favorites. This is going to be intense but still lighthearted so if you are really not upto a rollarcoaster then I suggest that you just avoid this and move on :P**

**Besides that, I hope you read this and like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the OC's and everything else you don't recognize :P**

**Part 1: Crazy Grim Reapers**

* * *

**Amber ****Ruby ****Malfoy**

I sighed as I placed my hand into Mike's, defeatedly and closed my eyes as the bottom of my stomach dropped, feeling the world swirl around me as we both apparated to the Burrow where it was going to happen.

What was going to happen you dare ask?

Why my marriage off course.

Who? What? When? Why? HOW?

Great questions young one. I wish I knew the answer to them.

Confused? Yeah I am too. Let me backtrack a bit here. No need to get ahead of myself. Maybe if I think through this **one** more time I'll see the logic in this situation.

* * *

_It was a beautiful day with the sun pouring through the windows. The room was alite while birds were chirping right outside as well. I could hear Lucifer pecking the window of my room but made no attempt to get up to let him in. Putting a pillow up to my ears, I successfully blocked out my bloody owl's incessant pecking until the door slammed open and I heard someone walking, more like kicking, their way to my window to let my owl in._

_Groaning I yelled, "Don't do it Vi, I am telling you. Don't do it."_

_"Shut up! You and your bloody owl are the reason I woke up from my nap," I heard my triplet sister yell at me, "Wake me up one more time and I will murder you, you bloody wanker," she screamed as she let Lucifer in and stomped out of my room._

_Sighing, I woke up and grabbed the letter that Lucifer had brought and opened it._

_If only I had known... Would have never opened that damn thing if I had known..._

* * *

I clutched Mike's arm tightly so I wouldn't fall as we landed. Wouldn't want to get the dress dirty now would I?Picking up my poofy white wedding dress so it wouldn't trudge in the mud, I started making my way to the door of the askew house which was known as the Burrow.

The house couldn't have felt any more intimidating. I had come here often, spending multiple summers and winter breaks in the house, running in the backyard (the same one I would be getting married in), flying over the Quidditch field, always thinking that it was my house. _Never __knew __that __would __change __into __reality__..._

"Oh thank god you are here! Here let's go we don't have too much time," I heard someone call as they ushered me inside and into the living room where everything had been cleared out and was now full with various variations of red haired people, two brunettes, and my aunt.

"Oh my god Amby! You look great!" I heard my best friend scream as she crashed into me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"You sure do Ambs. He's not going to have any idea what hit him," someone said from above the person hugging me. I recognized the words to be coming from Roxy and the person hugging me being Ella. Two of my best friends and in the case of Roxy, my soon to be sister-in-law as well. Cousin-in-law. Or cousin-sister-in-law. Are those even real? Or possible? Yah I make the impossible possible. Get at me bro. No Mike not you...

"Move move! I have to see my niece," I heard my Mum say as she rushed over to me and pried Ella off so she could do the same, "Oh love! You have grown up so much. I can't believe it's your wedding today! Can you Vi? My baby is growing up," she said as she moved back so she could look me in the eyes, slightly wiping her cheeks which told me she was crying.

"Looking good sis. Knock 'em dead girl," I heard my triplet's voice making me scowl at her as she grinned back though the grin didn't reach her eyes. She had changed that summer. We all had...

* * *

_"Dad!? Are you okay!? Why did you call us? Is everything okay?!" I demanded as I stomped into the room with Vi and Mike hot on my trail, not even bothering to look at the occupants of the room._

_Looking at my Dad's ashened face, I walked up to him and quickly starting inspecting him, trying to figure out what could be so wrong that he had sent a howler in the bloody morning. That's when I heard the voice. His voice. The voice I had grown to remember only with contempt._

_"Oh would you let him speak? Fawning over him is not going to get you anywhere Malfoy," came the taunting sound from behind me._

_"Sod it Potter," I snipped as I turned to face him as I heard my sister ask "Which one?" while my brother added, "Don't hate mate."_

_Yup such a great family I have. Some bright ones I swear. They couldn't be brighter than a flashlight! Though I don't really know how bright a flashlight is supposed to be... Being a pureblood and all... Oh well. It seemed like the right thing to say._

_"Now now Malfoy. No reason to be hostile. Only stating the truth," he said, now sneering as I continued to glare at him._

_Before I could fully respond and tell the stupid Potter where to shove it, I heard the eerie voice screech out of nowhere, making me scream in shock. Glaring at Potter as he tried to control his laughter, I looked to the front of the room and saw the stupid floating ghost thing, making me laugh internally for being scared of it. Should have known better. Should have just ran. I mean who sticks around when there is a ghost glaring daggers at you?! Oh yeah, that's me._

* * *

"Come on Ru. It's time to go. Here hold the bouquet and Dad is outside waiting for you when you are ready," Mum said as she and everyone quickly left the room to go take their seats with Vi giving my arm a good squeeze and a grimace before leaving.

Sighing slightly after they left, I quickly walked to the mirror to make sure I didn't look constipated, and to my surprise found some tears streaming down my cheeks that I had not seen. Wiping them quickly before anyone saw, I took 10 deep breathes remembering everything Stefan had taught me. When I was finally calm enough to blink without my eyes turning completely red, I made my way to the door and pulled it open to see my Dad waiting there patiently.

Feeling the warmth coming up in cheeks as I realized I had kept him waiting, I walked to his side and looped my arm through his, surprising him slightly but he didn't say anything. We walked in silence, not saying a word. He didn't comment on my speed and I didn't comment on his unusual behavior. When we could finally see the backyard coming into view and everyone else as well, I felt a slight tug on my arm, forcing me to turn around and face my Dad who was a head taller than me.

"Amber," he said, immediately letting me know that what he had to say was serious since my family never referred to me by first name, "You don't have to do this."

I looked at him as if he had just said Voldemort had come back to life, with my mouth hanging and my tongue just wagging in that very attractive feminine manner. Ya I am such a lady. I put all of the Queen's of England to shame! Shaking my head slightly I closed my mouth before flies started flying into my mouth, fully ready to decline my Dad's generous offer. Though he took my silence as a cue to talk more making me witness one of the scariest sight ever. No seriously! Not even kidding. I watched as my Dad, the great Draco Malfoy, verbally vomited.

"It's just that... What I mean is- You really don't... I don't want you to- This isn't something...," he said before stopping to take a breath and try again, "What I mean is that you don't have to go through with this. I will not hold it against you Ru. I will still respect you and... love you," he finished, shocking me since I knew how hard it was for him express himself, making me even more sure that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

_"So you are here! Finally! You sure took your time," the ghost taunted, his mouth attempting to be in this evil sneer which didn't really work since... well he was a ghost!_

_"What the hell do you want?!" I demanded without even bothering to think. Ya... it's a problem. Ya.. I need help. Ya, not doing anything about it._

_"Watch you tongue young lady. You have no ide-" the ghost started but I cut it, him, off before he could finish._

_"Are you trying to blackmail me?! What are you going to do? You are a ghost. You can hardly hurt me," I scoffed at him but before I could verbally the ghost any further I heard my sister behind me and felt Mike pull me back so I was standing next to him._

_"Ru shut up. Mike hold her back and get her out of here if she can't handle this. Dad please explain what is happening," Vi commanded as she took control over from me. She always told me that I was useless in any important situations where answers were necessary. I had scoffed at her and would usually argue with her for telling me what to do, just like I was right now._

_"Vi I can speak for myself you know," I called out before Dad could respond._

_"Yes yes. Let the girl talk. The more she speaks the better it's going to be," the ghost cackled, if that's even possible. It sounded more like a ghastly coff but I'm assuming that was not the intent._

_"Stop. All of you. Sit down now," Dad commanded making us all shut up instantaneously and take a seat before he got mad or worse... didn't tell us what was going on._

_"Well well well. So dearest daddy is the only one who can tame the fire cracker now isn't he?" the ghost leered as he hovered over to me. Gritting my teeth, I held back a retort as I watched it float over to Dad who looked even paler than the ghost, "Would you like to explain why they are here Draco? No? Ha! Well then allow me to do the honors," the ghost taunted and turned back to us. Us being the three of us and the Potters ( well Harry Potter and one of his spawns)._

_"As you all must know, Draco here was a death eater during the second world war, which was skillfully ended by the one and only Harry Potter," the ghost said as I rolled my eyes out of exasperation, "But the other part of the war was completely forgotten!"_

_"What part you imbecile?!" I bit out, anger taking over._

_"The part where Harry Potter saved your father more than 3 times. Because of Harry Potter, your father has escaped death 3 times. Being so close to it each time. And as you know third time's the charm but your father still lives. So now I, the grim reaper have come to take your father's life and all of yours as well to right the wrong that has been done. Draco Lucius Malfoy will not evade death once again and as his punishment all of his family will join him!" the ghost cried, this time assuring me that he was cackling._

_"You have got to be kidding me," I heard Mike mutter under his breath, his hands grabbing Vi and I by our arms as if to protect us. That's what he always did, our big triplet brother. Protect us. But even he couldn't save us from something he could have never imagined..._

* * *

"Dad, I want to do this," I started but he cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't lie to me Amber! I know you like the back of my hand. I know you don't want to do this. And you know what? You don't have too. We don't care. We will readily handle the consequences. Don't do this. Don't marry him," I heard my Dad command me but I was already shaking my head.

"NO! No, no, no. No Dad. No. I have to do this. I**am**going to do this. And you can't stop me. I want to do this. I want to save our family. I want to marry **him****. **And really Dad, if you think about it, I'm actually quite lucky you know," I joked, trying to lighten the air, "Marrying the most eligible bachelor according to Witches Weekly and all."

"Don't Ru... You don't hav-," Dad started to say but I grabbed his hands and held on to them as I responded, "Please Dad. Please. I have to. Please let me." I watched as he looked a bit shocked until his eyes filled with this deep sorrow as he nodded. Nodding in response, knowing that it would be an appropriate response, I slipped my arm through his again and started walking to the people and the aisle.

"And now shall we?" I asked, indicating the aisle which lead to my doom.

"Yes, yes we shall," I heard him say back softly as he strengthened his grip on me and started walking, holding onto me as if he was ready to catch me if I fainted, making me smile slightly.

* * *

_"WHAT?!" I cried out in shock, "You want to KILL us all?! What kind of a freaky joke is this?!" I asked outraged and then turned towards the one and only Harry Potter and said, "And you are okay with this?! DO SOMETHING!"_

_"Tut tut tut. Now now love. Don't go yelling at the savior of the world. Soon he will become the savior of your world as well. Or rather his son," the ghost responded._

_"What?" Mike asked, speaking to the ghost for the first time._

_"Well I am glad you asked dearie! I have a proposal! You see, since Harry Potter is responsible for the birth of your family or well rather your brother Scorpius or shall I say cousin since your Uncle isn't technically your Father, I will let your family live if you help Harry Potter's family live on, as in letting the Potter name live," the ghost responded but I am pretty sure we all stopped listening the moment he said that Dad wasn't our actual Dad._

_No one knew that. No one. Only Dad, Mum, and us three knew that plus Scorpius. Now that insipid demon knew it too and he had just announced it to the whole world. Or well just to the two Potters in the room but still! I think Vi was the quickest to recover and for the first time in my life... I was happy that she always took control._

_"What do you mean?" Vi asked the ghost, getting right down to business, making him even a bit surprised._

_"Well well. We have a Slytherin in our presence don't we? Off course we do. Only Slytherin's are smart though I must admit your uncle was a bit of a let down," the grim reaper commented, "I was a slytherin you know! When I was alive! I was such a good Slytherin that when I died I became the grim reaper! It is such an honor. Maybe you will become one too," he commented lightly, laughing at his own joke._

_"I'm sure it is quite an experience. Will you please tell me how Harry Potter's son is going to save my family now?" Vi asked, her voice and face in complete control, only her straight platinum blonde hair turning slightly bluer showing any signs of her rage._

_"Well if I must. Like I said, since Harry Potter is the reason that the Malfoy lives on, you must help the Potter name live on. Meaning that one of you," the ghost said, pointing to all three of us, "Must marry a Potter and have a child with him if you want your family to live on," the ghost finished grinning at the silence that had now fallen in the room._

_"Well I guess that counts me out since he said him and well... I don't swing that team," Mike joked about 5 mins later making me come to my senses and smack him._

_"So basically, you want one of you," Vi said, pointing to herself and me, "To marry one of the Potters and have their child?" she asked, her voice only showing a little bit of the panic that I could tell she was going through._

_"Well yes and I mean you can have more you know since you can't exactly divorce each other but I won't force you to have anymore," the ghost drawled as he rolled his eyes._

_"He's kidding right? You're kidding right? Please tell me you are," I asked almost desperately when no one responded and the ghost only laughed louder._

_"Shut up Ru. Let me handle it," I heard Vi growl and I instantly shut it, knowing I was doing no good._

_"Well well. You know what? I was going to give you a choice. I was going to be a nice grim reaper, since your uncle is a Slytherin and I have a soft corner for them but you, you young lady have changed my mind. I was going to let you two choose who would get married and to which Potter but now I'll decided myself," the ghost growled as it neared me, making me very sure of what he was going to say next._

_"YOU. You will marry Potter," the ghost drawled as I closed my eyes silently praying that he would pick the one I actually liked as a friend even, knowing it was hopeless really. What he said next was what brought me where I am now._

_"You will marry Potter and you will marry THIS Potter," the ghost demanded, pointing at the only single Potter in the room making me wince._

* * *

I let my Dad's arm go as I walked up to the altar, in a sense letting go of my old life as well, and stood in front of my future. My soon to be husband, who was also a head taller than me, as he looked me over like I was some kind of cattle for sale in shock and then turning away, making me realize what I was really into. A life full of hatred and pain.

With James Sirius Potter.

* * *

**Sooooo? How did you like it? Please leave a review! It will make my dayy =) And you know help me update faster as well :P Tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Sapphire Violet Malfoy: Impasse

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter up =) Please do review since it really motivates a writer! Thank you :D**

* * *

**Sapphire Violet Malfoy's POV**

I looked on as the vows were said. The vows that would force my sister into the marriage she didn't want. The marriage she could not run away from. The marriage that she would now be stuck in.

I seethed silently as I heard the priest call out that the husband could kiss the bride. To my surprise he actually did, even though he hated her guts and Ru didn't try to move away. Probably since she didn't have a choice. His grip on her back looked lethal in any case. Though why she wasn't kissing him back escaped me. I know I would have. I mean if I was going to be stuck in a marriage with such restricting rules I would make the best out of it by forgetting my loathing for the idiot and just snog the living daylights out of him. It's not like he was hard on the eyes or anything. But then no one asked me anyway.

"Saph? Saphy? Sapphire!" I heard someone say as they shook me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ya?" I asked slightly taken back at the messy raven haired boy in front of me, confusing him for his brother for a minute until I saw the telling deep emerald green eyes.

"Maybe I have this dance M'lady?" Al asked cheekily as he bowed and placed his palm in front of me.

Smirking at his antics I put my hand in his palm and quickly stood up, picking up my black and gold dress slightly as I curtsied to respond, "Off course good sir," and followed him to the dance floor where I saw all shades of red dancing including my triplet with her new husband looking a bit dazed.

"They'll be okay. Don't worry," I heard Al whisper in my ear as he placed his arm around my waist and I put mine on his shoulder, "And if they aren't... Well then we all will be there to keep them from going to Azkaban," he muttered making me smile.

"It's too late anyway. They will just have to learn to stop being childish," I stated calmly as I looked up at the boy who was a year younger than me, in the same year as my younger brother Scorpius, but still hovered over me.

"Don't worry too much now," he chided me smirking, making me laughing silently at his cheekiness, "Not worrying at all silly. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," he said, as I tried my hardest not to step on the poor guy's feet.

"Do you know where Scorp is by the way?" I asked as subtly as possible. It's not like I actually cared anyway. I just wanted to make sure he was here, and not getting into trouble. Somehow I always get stuck cleaning up his mess and today is just one of those days where I would rather sock him than clean his mess.

"He's here. Drinking. Far away from your father's eyes. And yours too as I recall," Al added as my eyes narrowed at this piece of information.

"He's what?!" I bit out through gritted teeth, "That little piece of shi-"

"OKAYY!" Al said quickly, spinning me around so I couldn't run to find my annoying little brother who was making very bad choices at this very moment while I had been too busy feeling bad for Ru. The song changed to a slower one as everyone changed partners, forcing me to stay on the floor. I watched Al grab one of his many cousins, Lucy, and whisk her off.

Before I could stop my feet, I felt myself crash into a wall, only realizing it was a person when I was suddenly enveloped in a pair strong sturdy arms. I looked up and saw his face, instantly feeling a scowl appearing on mine.

"Well well well. If it isn't the great Ice Princess," he drawled, looking down at me from his menacing height of 6'4 even after my heels made my mere height of 5'9 go up an inch or two, not that I was that tall anyway. In my own home I was the second tallest so I was perfectly comfortable with looking up at people; so rather than the intimidating effect he obviously wanted, I just glared. He acted like a hawk, while I was his next prey though it didn't bother me. This was normal; it was something he always tried to do, and I had outgrown it after the first time, in 1st year. His big hands rested on the small of my back in a tight grip so I couldn't leave. Obviously he didn't know me at all; There was no need for this, I wouldn't be able to leave anyway.

"And if it isn't the one and only court jester," I sneered back, feeling the cool air radiating off of him as he glared at me, "Are you sure your parents didn't make a mistake Weasley? Surely they meant to name you Feste! The name does speak volumes."

"Ya? And what about you my little jaguar?" he said in that tone.

The tone which demanded attention. The tone which forced one to cave, commanded to give up control. I silently conjured my thoughts as I prepared myself. It always took a lot more out of me than him, this thing we had. He took it as a pastime. As an intermission before his big finale while I sunk like the titanic every time. Not this year though. Not this year. I refused to go down without a fight. It will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, but then again what else is new in my life?

"Running out of nicknames Weasley? Or are they just a tell tale of the amount of thinking your brain can handle?" I asked gasping though in shock of him yanking me into his body or just for the hell of it, I wasn't sure.

It was terrifying how thrilling it felt, this battle of ours. It was like a drug...,my own personal drug. During the next 10 mins, I would be the one who would be responsible for what would happen to my life. It would be my duty to win, my duty to watch him crash, my duty to embrace the euphoric feeling we both so caved. The feeling which made us fall mercilessly to this barbaric routine of ours.

"Why so upset princess? Sad that the lime light if off of you for the day? That no one cares about daddy's little princess since daddy is paying too much attention to his other daughter. The one who is actually humane," he asked mockingly, watching for any weakness on my part so he could dive in for the attack, "I can practically feel the ice melting. Wouldn't want people to believe you are soft now would we?" he taunted as we started the game old as time, the one with many previous players.

Battle of wills some called it while others argued that it was just opposites attracting. Some said it was sexual tension, but the absurdity of the thought made me chuckle. Whatever it was where many had failed, we still tried. We had to prove them wrong. We had to prove that we could do what they couldn't have. And if you have motive, everything is possible... right?

I stared into his deep indigo eyes, only realizing for the first time that they were much closer than usual. The hells, I mused to myself, at least they are good for one thing. I watched him while calculating my next move, so we could move on, so we could finally end this thing we had, and reign me the rightful Queen I was supposed to be. After all, it was more of a battle of wit than will, and it would be foolishly naive of me to pretend that I was lacking in the area.

I snapped out of my monologue as I felt his eyes slip from my face and take me in, making me shiver slightly. When he was done, they came up to meet mine once again, a lazy smirk stretching on his face as he looked at me with those cold indigo eyes. It truly amazed me, the number of people who talked throughout Hogwarts about his supposed magnificent eyes. Every corridor, every bathroom, every class had at least a pair of girls who would be talking about his eyes, his face, his personality, him. Apparently the eyes made them all melt. I wonder if I was missing something...

"I should be asking you the same thing," I countered as he spun me harshly his grip tightening around my waist making me smirk slightly as I realized I might be getting to him, "No one paying attention to the son of the greatest jokester in the world. I bet your father would never have that problem. Guess greatness doesn't run in the family... or just conveniently missed you, recognizing your lack of talent," I finished smirking even wider as I finished my shot and waited for the rebound while trying to figure out the damage.

"What has the summer done to you my jaguar? Shaved your fangs?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion, as always, his face holding that sadistic sneer it always did when he talked. Was I the only one who ever noticed the sneer? Or was it specially for me? His words hit home, making my traitorous body flinch even though I didn't want to.

He was right. The summer had changed me. Flinching? Shuddering? Responding physically? It was beneath me. Especially in the presence of Frederick Charles Weasley the II as he always reminds people. But here I was, in the arms of the enemy, showing emotion, feeling his words and worse of all trying to find any human emotions in the self made monster in front of me. Yes it's true. He was a monster. One who feed off people's despair, my despair. Strived off of making sure everyone was lower than him. A true dementor.

"What about you Weasley? Seems like you still have your lousy comebacks trying to outbest me," I goaded him.

"Oh how could I forget. No one can out best the Ice Princess," he scorned at me, as his fingers trailed circles in my back making me shudder.

I hoped to Merlin that he didn't realize the slight effect he was having on me but it was clear from his abnormal smirk that he knew exactly what he was doing and getting exactly the reaction he wanted. I shivered as he pressed his cold hands on my back and slightly slide them and down, not enough for anyone to notice but enough for me to want to break his sodding hand. Damn you Weasley. Damn you.

"Good for you to remember," I responded calmly before pushing against his chest, "And don't you dare touch me. Who knows where those hands have been and when was the last time you washed them...", I snarled before leaving as the song came to closure, just like our 10 minute battle had. Though I knew that it wasn't over yet. Not tonight, just like it hadn't been since the first night in 1st year. An impasse. A ceasefire, that's what this was. The winner had yet to be named... and in war, there is always a victor.

* * *

_"What do you mean she has to marry him?!" I demanded, the anger quietly brewing inside me. _

_"You heard me dearie! She, Amber Ruby Malfoy will be the one to marry James Sirius Potter," the ghost responded as if it absolutely normal for him to be matchmaking two of the biggest nemesis on the planet. _

_"What are you now? Cupid?" I responded, my voice heavy with sarcasm which obviously flew wayyy over the ghost's head since he just stared at me as if I had two heads. _

_"Why off course I am not love! I am the grim reaper! I thought I already mentioned that...," he responded sounding slightly thrown off, making me groan at the ancient ghost. _

_"Nevermind," I bit out before continuing, "Why does she have to? I will. I would love to marry James," I responded. Anything to get my pain of an arse sister out of trouble. That was after all, my only goal in life._

_"Yes yes! I'll marry her! I'll marry Saph!" James said, speaking for the first time, panic clear in his voice making me smirk besides myself. I wasn't a martyr. I refused to become one now. _

_"Nope cher. You will not marry her. You will only marry Amber," the ghost replied, sounding almost as if he was going to bite our heads off. I'll like to see the goddamn snake try. "And not only will you marry her, you will make an Unbreakable Vow with her since, if it wasn't obvious, I don't really trust you too."_

_"Ya that is not happening grandpa," I drawled, wincing a bit mentally at what Grandpa Lucius would say, since it didn't really matter what my other Grandpa said anyway. _

_"Language," Dad said scowling making me dip my head down in acknowledgement of my mistake before saying, "Do me a favor Mr. Reaper," I said to him, making it sound like his word was law, even though mentally I knew things would end up going my way as always. _

_"Fine. Then I guess I'll just see you at your death. Pleasure doing business with you love. Maybe we will meet on the other side!" he said excited as he started to float away, making me shiver slightly. _

_"No wait. You can't just leave," I called out, my voice starting to lose control. _

_"What is it love? If you don't agree with the deal, then there is no deal," the ghost responded, his voice now cold. _

_"Isn't there any other way?" I asked almost sounding desperate but refusing to acknowledge the thought. Desperation was for the weak. And since the weak had no place in this world, they had no place in mine as well . _

_"Nope love. Nothing at all! But just for you, I'll make the time period longer," he said and the turned around to point his ghostly fingers at my sister and James, "You two will have 2 years to produce a child. Don't bother to thank me. I already know I deserve it," the ghost said, giving us his weird ghostly smirk with a slight chuckle. _

_"There has to be something else," I demanded, feeling the determination slipping, the domination tipping, and my rule falling. _

_"Aw. Your enthusiasm really gets to me love it does. Too bad I don't really care...," the ghost drawled. I heard my silent growl before I felt it escape my mouth. This was bad. This was really really bad. _

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! For any of you who are wondering, next chapter will be back in Amber's POV. **

**Leave a review =)**


	3. Amber Ruby Malfoy: Wedding Bells

Hey guys! Here is an update. Please do leave reviews. It is disheartening when there are no reviews even though people are reading the story.

So leave them! :P Thanks

* * *

**It was official. I was in shock. I still couldn't believe it! The git, oh you know my new husband, had KISSED me. Is that even legal? I don't care if the sodding priest, sorry mum, said so! It's marital rape you creep and I don't care if you are James Sirius Potter, the son of the boy who lived. I can take you to court for that!**

Sadly, since there were no legilimens in our presence besides Dad who didn't really need to read my mind to know what I was thinking anyway, I was now waltzing with my now husband on the dance floor since you know, traditionally married couples do a waltz at their own wedding. But since nothing had been traditional about this marriage at all, I wondered why we even bothered to keep this aspect. Might as well have just had a normal type of dance but nooo; Mum refused to have anything but the best for her daughter. News flash Mum! That went down the drain when I ended up engaged to this buffoon!

As we kept moving, actually more me just standing like an awkward stick and James moving me gracefully along the floor so I wouldn't die or worse kill someone else with my horrible dancing, I felt my mind drifting to all of the things which had happened during the summer, just so I could avoid looking at his face and avoid the truth.

The summer had been an interesting one, if I could call it such. After the crazy grim reaper had decided that I just had to marry James, since you know, all of the other girls in the world just dropped off the face of the earth and all, we had another visitor. Stefan, our childhood best friend, had randomly popped up at our door, demanding Mike, Vi and I to go to America with him. As if one drama wasn't enough...

**I am sorry I am being so rude. Throwing all of my problems at you without even explaining anything. It must be so confusing now that I am thinking about it. It's starting to hurt even my head and it actually happened to me. Let me start off from the basics, since by now I would be proud of myself, and others should be as well, for even remember my own dang name.**

Hi! I am Amber Ruby Malfoy, the middle one of the triplets being 3 minutes older than my younger sister Sapphire Violet Malfoy and 4 minutes younger than my older overprotective, brother Micah Lance Malfoy. We are known as the Mafloy triplets! Okay fine... we aren't but still. Technically speaking, we weren't even Malfoys really but don't ever mention that in front of Scorpius. He would murder you before you could finish the sentence.

Who's Scorpius you ask? Why our younger brother! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The pride and shine of the Malfoy family. We all thought he was the most sophisticated, down to earth, sweetest little brother we could have, well Vi and I did, even though Vi would never admit it. Mike thought Scorpius was the manliest man ever or as he would put it, his home dawg. Something about finally have someone to talk to about females without getting repulsive looks by us, or "the girls" as he dubbed. 

Contrary to our beliefs though, everyone else in Hogwarts thought Scorpius was arrogant, pig headed and even a git sometimes. Okay not everyone but still. No one ever dared to say that outloud anyways. Probably had to do with something with Vi going all "I am a scary Slytherin and I will feed you to the Horntail dragon Hagrid keeps as a pet if you dare say anything about my baby brother." Though yet again, call her out on the move and she would place a silencio curse on you for a week and murder anyone who tried to remove it. Except Scorpius off course... he would just get a glare, a few misaimed hexes here and there, and a big lecture about how he needs to stand up for himself. Yes I do realize she has a problem and homicidal tendencies but I refuse to be the one to point that out to her. I actually want to live thank you very much.

Needless to say, Vi and Scorpius just hate each other. And pigs fly. It doesn't matter though, since everyone knows Scorpy loves me the most! Don't look at me like that. He told me so! And Daddy said that Malfoys never lie. Though he did have his weird evil "I was a Slytherin and an ex-Death Eater look," on but nevertheless Daddy is always right so ha! Ya I told you. Oh god please don't cry.

**Alright enough about Scorpius and now... on to me! Did you just call me conceited? Your tone was not appreciated in the slightest mister. I hope you'll take that back by the time I'm done talking about how awesome I am... And yupp I am done. What do you know? Did ya take it back yet? Good. No one likes a hater.**

Anywayss, I bet you are really confused about our names so let me try to clear that up. See we the triplets, have an issue. Only being apart from each during the few minutes we were taking birth, we have spent a hell lot of time together. Like a lot. So much we could kill each other now... Yah no. But since we are all like attached to the hip, we have names for each other. And no, you dummy not like name calling. We aren't bullies you know just since we are Malfoys! Well... at least we don't bully each other... *Sigh* Only a few times... Okay maybe often. Fine we are all the big bad wolf reincarnated or you know for all of those purebloods out there, Fenrir Greyback reincarnated though we aren't actual werewolves.

But the point is that, we have nicknames for each other. No they are not random nicknames like Bill Weasley from William. Like where did that come from? Shouldn't the nickname be Will rather than Bill? Ahhh the Weasley family and their craziness... Shit now I am one of them too... Whoopsiee. Weasley family rocks yay! Please don't kill me Grandpa Lucius. You are my favorite Grandpa. Promise!

Oh by the way, my nickname is Ru for short or Ruby if you really want my attention. You know just incase you need it for my tombstone after Grandpa Lucius kills me.

While Vi, my younger teen/angsty sister, is Violet for short and... well we just kinda yell a lot if we want her attention since nothing really fazes her. But there are major rules for the use of our nicknames. First of all, only family and I mean family, so just the Malfoys, yes even Grandpa Lucius, are allowed to call us by our middle names. Second, only call Micah, or as we say Mike, by his middle name, Lance, when you really really want something from him. Third, never call Scorpius by his middle name. He will Avada you in less than 3 seconds. Fourth, these rules apply to everyone and anyone who is outside the family unless they apply with the correct documents and wait for the appropriate time period for the results. No guarantees made. We have only cleared one person in our whole lives, Stefan. No joke.

Capiche? Now was that so hard? Don't look at me like that. It's like I was teaching potions or something. Daft bints.

Everyone else just calls us by our first names or various versions of our first names anyway. Like I said, no one dares to break the four major family nickname rule 'cuz let's be real. Who wants a scary Slytherin *coff* Vi *coff* on their back trying to use her terrifying new hexes that she learned from all of the books in the dungeon she calls home at Hogwarts.

What? Are you mocking me? Are you really saying that I don't belong in Gryffindor since I can't handle a slimy Slytherin? Well excuse you. Why don't you try and go be brave with my sister. Let's see how long you survive. The last one only lasted 2 minutes and he was family! For all the dumb people out there, it was Mike trying to make Vi see reason. Didn't end very well for both of them... I being the smart Gryffindor I am, walked away. Okay fine more like ran... yeah you get the hint.

Alright now that we got past the basics, let me talk about my lovely self in more details. I, Amber Ruby Malfoy, am a proud wearer of red and gold at Hogwarts. Yes that does mean I'm a Gryffindor and yes I am a Malfoy. Don't be prejudice, I actually like my house and for you information I belong there too! Though don't tell Grandpa Lucius... He likes to believe that Mike and I hate our house and well, I just let him believe that since it helps the family dinner move on. Mike on the other hand tries to stand up for his house... Bad idea. Especially if Grandma Narcissa isn't around.

"Please don't drool on me Potter. I know I am sexy and all but seriously I actually like this suit and you ruining it with your saliva is not something I enjoy thinking about," I heard a deep voice rumbling, snapping me out of my thoughts.

**Somehow, during my space out time, I had placed my head on something very hard yet warm. Assuming that heat was from me, since I do control fire, I just overlooked the point. But now as I raised my head, I saw that my head had been leaning on my husband who had very conveniently eliminated any distance between the two of us.**

"What are you talking to yourself now Potter? Didn't think you were that crazy," I said, looking up to him since my heels didn't exactly cover the height difference we had; him being a towering 6'3 and me being 5'9. I swear, the gods just wanted to make sure that everything about him just spelled out insufferable git. It was like he was perfect or something! With me being a sad, pathetic sidekick.

"You. I was talking to you. Since you know, you are a Potter now," he explained very slowly as if he was talking to a 3 year old.  


"Seriously? Seriously? Are you for real?" I asked him in shock, trying to remember all the anger managment stuff Stefan had taught me over the summer for situations like this. So you know I wouldn't burn my own wedding down.

"I am just stating it how it is, Potter. Get used to it since from now on you are stuck with me forever. And my last name. But mostly me," he responded, his stupid smirk appearing, slipping right into the place it called home, his ugly, ugly, UGLY,( okay I lied), face.

"I am not a Potter you idiot. Don't you even dare call me one," I responded heatedly not even caring if people heard me or not. Yeah I wasn't really one for public appearance even though I was a Malfoy, it's not like Mum ever said anything, I just stated it how I saw it; sometimes hurting a lot of people in the process but it was like a defence mechanism! However much I tried to lie or be discreet, I just couldn't do it. So I told people to tough it out and deal with it. See what I mean?

"You are yelling Potter. Stop yelling. I don't care if you could care less about what the world thought about you, but unlike you some people actually have appearances to maintain that aren't of a loud mouthed pig who doesn't give a crap about others so try to control your mouth huh?" he said, his jaw tightening, being the only indication that he was actually affected by me embarrassing him publicly, as his chocolate brown eyes with green swirls mixed in gazed around to see who had heard.

"Are you calling me a pig?!" I asked indignated, refusing to do what he asked on purpose. It's not like he owned me. We were married for Merlin's sake. I wasn't his property. And I always did have trouble following rules. Maybe thats why I forgot all about Stefan's chant of maintaining my anger and making sure there was no physical contact when I am angry.

"Yes yes I am. So how about you do me a favor and prove me wrong," he responded back calmly as if he had just stated a factoid, his face closer to mine so I could hear him but everyone else couldn't.

"You insufferable git!" I nearly shouted at him as my hands flew to his suit in a failed attempt at shoving him away from myself, "How dare you!? Who the hell do you think you are huh?" I demanded, cutting him off as soon as he opened his mouth, "I don't care if you are the son of the boy-who-lived. It doesn't give you the right to be an awful excuse of an human being," I screamed before he clamped my mouth with his hands.

"Shut up Malfoy," he said calmly but I knew better. He was anything but calm. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was moving as he grinded his teeth. I could physically feel the heat that was passing through his body system as he controlled himself so we wouldn't create a scene, "Ouch!" he yelped in shock, which is when I realized that the heat had been from me, and my hand was on his bare chest since somehow one of his shirt buttons had come undone.

My mouth flew open in a big o as I looked at him shock, cursing myself for forgetting Stefan's words and waiting almost in dread for my newly married husband to raise his head. When he finally did, I was not disappointed at the least. His eyes were spitting red fire at me just like my few clumps of my hair was probably turning red from the normal golden chocolate brown. I should have known not to push it. He might be an arrogant git who pretended that nothing affected him and the world responded to only him but it didn't mean he didn't have the famous Weasley temper or that he wasn't also a Gryffindor.

"You burnt me?" he asked, his face looking shocked as he quickly buttoned his shirt up so no one could see.

"I.. I... I have to go," I said softly and turned away from him before he could ask me anything else or stop him, running to go find Vi or Mike so they could yell at me and somehow make the guilt go away.

I should have listened to Stefan. What the hell was I thinking? I thought I had it down! I had promised Stefan that I was in control. What the hell is wrong with me?! I have never, and I mean ever, done something like that, even when I was out of control. I mean ya I burned things and furniture but never someone! Feeling the guilt choking me, I grabbed the first person I saw with blonde hair and looked female, without even looking at their face, and quickly dragged them to a secluded room as far from people as possible, forgetting the major flaw in my plan. There were other blondes in the world too...

"Vi I just did something really ba-," I started to say as I paced the room after locking the room magically when I heard her voice and realised who I had dragged in horror.

"What the hell is your problem?" the voice asked, high pitched into this nasty shriek.

I whipped around to face her and stared like she was a mutated alien, "Dominique," I said as I took her appearance in smacking my head internally for not realizing that she wasn't my sister.

She was wearing a black and gold dress, that was covering her unnaturally long and gorgeous legs even though she was only 5'6, just like my sister was, which is why I probably assumed it was Vi since honestly after that the similarities ended. Her blonde hair, being a shade of strawberry unlike my sister's platinum with blue streaks, was in a twisted bun while her, heels probably, brought her up to the height that my sister was normally, 5'10. She and her veela beauties made her look like a magnificent beauty, making me wonder why exactly we hated each other. I looked at her face and instantly I remembered all of the reasons that this situation was not ideal at all. I would probably die before walking out of here alive.

"Yes it's me," she snapped making my eyes narrow and the strand of my bangs which always stayed red, turn even more red, "And you better have a very good reason to have dragged me all the way over here from my date," she all but snarled, making all of my thoughts of her being an angel jump out the window and run away singing.

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault I thought you were Vi," I responded, just as rudely as her.

"Oh my god. If you can't even tell your sister and her best friend apart how are you going to do anything in life!? You already make me miserable and now you will make my Jamie miserable too! Les miserables!" she shouted at me, spouting out french in pure horror. Did I mention that she was James' cousin? Yah? Oh well, I am sure I didn't mention that they absolutely love each other and if weren't related would probably marry each other, just a speculation here since we will never actually know.

And I know that I must have forgotten to mention that the single person, who was more upset than me and James about being married to each other was the lovely Dominique Aurora Delacour-Weasley. Yes she is named after sleeping beauty the princess. Get over it.

She thinks I will ruin him, that I will destroy him completely. That I will wake up one night and murder him in his sleep or worse feed him arsenic over dinner every day so he could die a torturous death. Or burn him to death since she knows the truth. How do I know all of that you ask? Well I don't know, because she told me?! Yes! Everyday at least she went on this rant as everyone else prepared for the wedding. So I apologize sincerely if I just learned to tune her out, just like now...

"...so dare as to hurt one little hair on my Jamie's head I will slaughter you I swear," she said as she stalked her way over to me, whispering for a dramatic effect. Honestly I thought it made her sound hoarse and raspy but heyy to each to their own.

And then it hit me again. I had barely been married to him for a few minutes and had hurt him already. Now don't misunderstand me, it's not like I don't want to hurt him. I do I promise! Just like he hurts me... emotionally. But this was completely different, I had hurt him physically and that was not okay, even if it was just James.

"Did you hear me?" she asked ominously right in my ear, making me glare at her again.

"Yes I heard. I won't hurt your precious little Jamsie Poo," I lied through my teeth, hoping she wouldn't ever find out about the little accident since we all knew that Dominique would carry out what she threatened. She was a 7th year Slytherin after all and one of my sister's best friend. You have to be somewhat brave and mostly fearless to be friends with my sister.

"I don't believe you, but I do hope you are smarter than actually trying to lie to me, or at least Saph is so she will keep you in line," she stated calmly as she walked over to the table in the room and lightly traced a line with her perfectly french manicured finger. Did I mention that she is the smartest witch in our year? Yes you heard right. Dominique is not only out for my blood but she is also Head Girl this year, along with her annoying cousin James as Head Boy. See what I mean about them?! Everyone knows that the Head Boy and Head Girl always end up hooking up with each and then live happily ever after.

Not this year I thought, cackingly in my mind, though I am pretty sure if I tried that out loud it would come out more as a demented cough or me choking on my own spit. Quiet the graceful one I am, poor James Potter and his image as the perfect, carefree, mischievous, smirking first son of Harry Potter. Well that's going down the drain with me being around.

Yes you heard right; Mischievous. That boy played so many pranks every year that I was surprised he did anything else in his life. Every year, they had an initiation new prank for the first years and everywhere everyone applauded and the teachers sat there watching in horror or worse excitement. One year they turned everyone new years hair the color there house was going to be. Poor 1st years walked around with blue, red, green and yellow telling signs on their heads for the 2 weeks straight. Needless to say, that years batch, probably now 4th years, hated the 7th years. It was always him, Dominique, and Mike who followed through with the pranks while everyone knew that the back seat ring instructors were Roxana Belle Weasley, one of my best friends and her twin brother Frederick Charles Weasley the II, the bane of Vi's existence.

They hated each other, with a deep burning passion. Not even in the sense that they just needed to get a room. Everyone knew that if they were left alone in a room, they would end up murdering each other. It was pure unadulterated hate, that nothing and I mean nothing, could define it as love or passion. It was as if they wanted to be the first one ever to prove the theory that opposites don't necessarily attract as we all watched from the sidelines, trying to remain alive from all of the debris they sent our way.

"I am not lying," I responded to her backhanded question, trying to answer as calmly as possible.

"I don't care if you are. Just know, that if I hear anything, you will be the first to go," she hissed and then started walking out the door the moment Vi burst in, "Saph!" she said calmly and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face as my sister responded in a similar manner..

Honestly I had no idea how their relationship worked. Both of them never allowed any emotions to be shown to the world, only forgetting that rule for family. They never said anything to each other but yet the other always knew what was going in the head of one of them. Vi had once mentioned as a passing comment that she never really talked about her how she felt with Dominique and seemed puzzled as to why she would need to do that in the first place. If it wasn't for Pennelope, their other best friend who was also their roommate, I would assume that no one ever talked in the Girl Slytherin dorm room.

"Well I will be leaving now since obviously you need to talk to you sister," Dominique spat out, "See you later Saph," the strawberry blonde said before strutting out the door.

"What did you do to Dommie?" Vi asked as soon as the door was slammed shut and they were alone.

"What?! I didn't do anything! I never do anything! You know I don't!" I practically yelled at her.

"Okay," came the calm answer, making me even more angry than before. Why couldn't she just for once feel something?! Show something?! Act like she actually cared rather than the whole world just being a big responsibility on her head that she just had to deal? Sighing I stopped my trend of thought before I forget what I really needed to talk to her about.

"Vi... I messed up," I said my voice dropping to a feeble whisper involuntarily as I searched her eye's to try to decipher what she was thinking.

"How?" she asked as she looked away from me and walked to a couch to get comfy, her voice not explaining anything. I noticed how her hair was still all curly but had shades of blue and some out right streaks of blue all over, telling me instantly that she had encountered my lovely husband's awesome cousin. No seriously! I loved Freddie! But don't tell Vi that... She would disown me.

"I lost control," I responded to her question as I started to pace the room, wringing my hands in frustrations of the implications this would naturally bring and the questions.

"And who was it?" she asked as if she was not fazed at all. Honestly I could tell her Voldemort was back and she would just ask me if Dad had joined him again calmly. So practical.

"James," I told her thinking maybe that would get a reaction out of her.

"Already?" was all she said making me even more panicky and jumpy as I realized that she thought I would have already burnt him down.

"Yes. So now would stop acting like I am telling you about dinner and actually do something?!" I cried out in exasperation.

"You messed up Ru. You need to fix it," she said as she got up and started to move to the door.

"What?! How?!" I asked.

"I think you know how," she calmly responded.

"Merlin Vi! You aren't Dumbledore! Just tell me!"

"You are married to him Ru. Whether you like it or not he's going to find out sooner or later. Make your life easier. Just tell him now so we could all move on and so he doesn't go to Dommie yelling about how you want him dead."

"You think I should tell him!? No. I refuse too! Barely anyone knows!"

"Yes Ru. I think you should tell him. Well Dommie and Penny know, and you told me that you told Roxy and Ella already as well. I know for a fact Al knows, so what if his brother knows too? What's the worse he's going to do? Ask for a divorce? Too late for that," she said wryly.

"But..." I said still unconvinced.

"Maybe he already knows. Maybe Mike already told him. James and Weasley are Mike's best pals you know."

"No he doesn't know. He seemed shocked," I countered.

"He might not know specifically about you or me but that doesn't mean he doesn't know about Mike. And if he knows about Mike he can figure it out about you and me. He's not stupid after all," Vi said, with a hint of admiration which just made me angry and feel a bit betrayed too, "Just tell him Vi. It will be hard to hide it if you are living with him. Especially since you are sharing his head boy room at Hogwarts," she said as she slipped out of the room.

"Wait what?! I am doing what?!" I called out after her, my heart setting a new record at how fast it could beat.

I sat down on the couch and let my head fall in my hands closing my eyes in frustration. I didn't know how long I had been gone or anyone had even noticed my absence from my own wedding but the whole thing was finally catching up to me and I was just tired. Assuming that no one would start looking for her immediately I brought my legs up on the couch, manoeuvring the big white wedding dress around and lay myself down halfway on the couch not even bothered by how uncomfy it was. Leaning back on the armrest, I closed my eyes promising myself that I was just thinking, and not nearly tired enough to actually fall asleep.

_"Wait. Why do you think I will go through with this?" James asked, finally speaking up now that he finally understood what was happening._

_"Off course you will go through with this dearie. You need to!" the grim reaper responded smirking slightly as he saw the irritated look on the Potter boy._

_"No. I will not be forced to marry someone. Are you out of your mind?!" James yelled, losing his usually cool demeanor._

_"If you don't, they will all die! Do you want to be responsible for the death of an whole family?!"_

_"How should we know to even believe you?! You can't do anything. You are a ghost. A creepy and demanding one at that, but still a ghost!" Mike said, jumping into the conversation as well when he saw that his best friend was getting nowhere._

_"Aha! Finally someone asked! Now let me show you all a demo," the grim reaper responded smirking slightly as if someone had just told a joke._

_He glided over to Draco and put his hand over his head. Flashing that crooked smile of his, he started chanting words which very barely audible but no one was listening to him anyway. They were watching in shock, horror, and desperation as slowly Draco Malfoy started disappearing, his whole body, starting with the legs, broke into pieces like shards of a glass. Slowly the shards flew to the mouth of the grim reaper as it grinned as if it was Thanksgiving Dinner._

_What was even more surprising was that there was shards flying from the left side of the room, forcing the kids to face the other way and notice that Harry Potter himself was also disappearing in the same manner._

_It was like a dementor sucking out the souls of innocents. _

_Both men were trying to say something, or grab their wands but they had been frozen. There was nothing they could do and when one of the kids finally hit the grim reaper with a spell, it flew right through him, hitting the wall behind him instead. _

_"Stop!" I shouted, not able to bare my father disappearing like that in front of me._

_"But dearie! We were just getting to the best part!" the grim reaper complained, as it slowly removed his hand from over her father's head. She watched in horror though as her father still looked the same as before, his legs completely gone while his hands hovering and glimmering in a way which made it hard to figure out if they were really there or not._

_"What have you done? Why do they not have some of their body parts?!" Vi asked as she pointed out the two men who were not only missing body parts but were knocked out as well._

_"And I thought you were the smart one dearie," the grim reaper tutted, "I sent them away! They are disappearing, I fed on them."_

_"What the hell? Why is my dad disappearing too?" James questioned._

_"You see dearie, I as the grim reaper, have the ability to take anyone who was cheated death and have my revenge. But you see, even I have my limitations. A person who has cheated death 3 times with help is, in a strange way, connected to the person who helped them. So when I devour the soul of the cheater, the helper inevitably gets fed on as well."_

_"So you are saying you are going to feed on my father and that will kill his dad too?" I asked, trying to make sense of the nonsense the ghost was sprouting._

_"Why yes off course! And before you ask, once I am done with your father you, will be the next to go," the grim reaper said in an eerie voice, pointing at Mike._

_"So basically you are going to kill us all and we can do nothing about it?" Vi asked._

_"Oh no no no! You can do something about it dearie! You can try to kill me, but since I am already dead, you'll fail at that. You could try to banish me from this world..., but since I have been around much longer than you and have control over the underworld that you could never imagine, I could easily stop you," the reaper said, laughing at the absurdity of the idea, "The only choice you really have dearie is to agree with my demands! Unless off course, if you want to die and let your father's do the same."_

_I looked at all of the faces around me, all wearing the same look of shock and disbelief. I could see the calculations Vi was doing in her mind, trying to find a way out. The way Mike was thinking about the future if I said no and how we would live without Dad and then each other. Whatever goes on in the mind of James Potter going on overdrive. The Savior of the World analyzing. Dad acting defeated as he thought of ways of getting us out. _

_Sighing I made the decision I'd already decided to the moment I had seen my father disappear. There really was no option. It's not like she could let her whole family die. Hopefully the stupid git would agree with her decision and make this a lot easier than it really is._

_"Fine. I'll marry him," I said softly, glaring at Potter instead of the smirk which was probably adorning the face of the grim reaper, daring him to refuse._

* * *

leave reviews! I will love to hear what you think!


End file.
